Wonderwall
by LuckyVV
Summary: Instantanés de la vie de Quinn quand elle intègre la maison Berry. Traduction de la fiction du même nom de missanomalous, avec son autorisation.


_Traduction de la fiction Wonderwall de _**missanomalous**_, que je remercie pour m'avoir autorisée à la traduire. Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>Quinn faillit crier lorsqu'on tapa à la fenêtre de sa voiture. Sa main enserre immédiatement ses clés, la plus longue dépassant entre son index et son majeur au cas où elle aurait besoin de l'utiliser contre le violeur sadique qui la lorgne indubitablement.<p>

Elle retient son souffle et se tourne vers la gauche pour voir quelqu'un de bien pire qu'un violeur en série et coach Sylvester réunis : Rachel Berry. Elle a l'air impatient, d'avoir froid et fait signe à Quinn de sortir de sa voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Berry ? » demande Quinn, essayant de cacher le hoquet qui quitte sa bouche quand elle sort de sa voiture pour entrer dans le vent froid qui court dans Lima.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire ici, Quinn ? »

Quinn essaie d'avoir l'air provocant et redresse son cou et son dos pour sembler aussi imposante qu'elle le peut. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Rachel. »

Rachel soupire de frustration et fronce les sourcils en regardant Quinn. « Quand je t'ai vue ici lundi, j'ai cru que ça n'allait arriver qu'une fois. Mais je t'ai vue revenir ici hier, et… ce soir il fait froid. Tu ne peux pas dormir une nouvelle fois dans ta voiture, Quinn. Il va faire en-dessous de zéro. Tu viens chez moi ce soir. Tu peux y rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras », finit doucement Rachel, se détendant.

« Excuse-moi ? » demande Quinn avec incrédulité. Cela sort bien plus méchamment qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais la surprise est claire dans son ton.

« J'en ai déjà parlé à mes pères. Ils ont préparé la chambre d'amis pour toi », dit la plus petite en montrant du menton une voiture dans la rue, près de la cachette de Quinn (autant que puisse être une cachette le parking de l'école). « Ils sont heureux de t'avoir et moi aussi. »

« Rachel, tu ne peux pas croire que c'est une bonne idée. » Elle reste aussi neutre que possible, une guerre intérieure entre sa stupide fierté et son envie d'un endroit chaud où dormir se jouant dans sa tête.

« Écoute, Quinn… je veux aider. Et apparemment, tu n'as pas une tonne de gens se précipitant à l'idée de t'aider. Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas essayer ? »

Quinn n'a pas le droit de dire non, alors elle baisse le regard et croise les bras, laissant échapper un petit « merci ».

* * *

><p>Quinn ne rencontre pas véritablement les pères de Rachel avant le lendemain, après les cours. Elle essaie d'être aussi polie qu'elle le peut mais ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher la question qui lui court dans l'esprit depuis qu'elle est venue s'installer dans la maison. Après avoir demandé, elle repose immédiatement son regard sur l'assiette devant elle.<p>

« Mon père m'a jeté de la maison », répond Michael, le père de Rachel. Il est grand, brun et serait intimidant sans le sourire qui orne toujours ses lèvres. « Quand j'avais seize ans. C'était la nuit où je suis sorti du placard. Je n'avais pas vu ma mère depuis des années, alors je n'avais pas vraiment d'endroit où aller. Quand Rachel m'a parlé de ta situation et dit qu'elle voulait que tu restes avec nous, bien sûr que j'ai dit oui. Personne ne devrait traverser ce que tu traverses en étant seul, Quinn. »

Elle est un peu déconcertée par son honnêteté, mais suppose que Rachel la tient de quelque part.

« Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux. C'est sérieux. Il y aura toujours une place pour toi ici. » Il lance un regard sans équivoque à son ventre, avant de continuer son bavardage paresseux avec son mari.

De l'autre côté de la table, Rachel lui sourit.

* * *

><p>Quinn apprend vite à connaitre l'autre père de Rachel, Ike. Ses papas ne sont pas vraiment d'accord pour qu'elle reste cloîtrée dans sa chambre pour les six prochains mois, c'est pourquoi, un dimanche après-midi, elle s'approche pour regarder la télévision avec lui, et il lui parle avec joie de lui et de son mari.<p>

Non, ils ne pensent plus que c'est mignon d'être appelés « Mike et Ike », mais ils aiment toujours ces bonbons car peu importe à quel point la blague les ennuie, ils ne peuvent nier que les bonbons sont délicieux. Sa grand-mère a été dans un camp de concentration et est décédée l'an dernier. Il a rencontré Michael pendant sa deuxième année d'école de médecine (la troisième pour Michael), et ont été ensemble depuis. Ils travaillent tous deux à l'hôpital local mais seulement les mêmes jours pour s'assurer de passer assez de temps avec Rachel. Il regarde beaucoup la chaîne gastronomique, Food Network, aime la Grèce, et ne peut pas réussir à brancher une télévision sans la casser.

Elle demande doucement si Rachel leur avait déjà parlé d'elle ou non, mais Ike dit qu'elle l'a seulement mentionnée.

Elle demande à Rachel pourquoi elle n'a jamais parlé des choses horribles qu'elle a faites à la brune.

« Contrairement à, j'en suis sûre, ce que les gens pensent, je ne cours pas chez moi et pleure devant mes parents à chaque fois que quelqu'un dit que je suis un monstre. »

* * *

><p>C'est lundi soir, enfin, mardi matin, pense-t-elle amèrement, et Quinn a des hauts-le-cœur dans les toilettes en porcelaine dans la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée qu'elle et Rachel partagent. Elle devenait profondément ennuyée par les nausées matinales qui devraient commencer à se dissiper dorénavant, mais qui revinrent la frapper de plein fouet au milieu d'un rêve plaisant, où aucun bébé n'était impliqué. Entre ses soulèvements, elle grimace à la pensée de devoir essayer de dissimuler les cercles foncés sous ses yeux dans la matinée.<p>

Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir et voit une Rachel fatiguée entrer en traînant les pieds. La brune s'agenouille derrière Quinn, rassemble ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval avant de frotter son dos de manière apaisante.

Elles restent ainsi une heure de plus mais Rachel ne fait pas plus que bâiller. Aide juste Quinn à retourner au lit.

Le matin suivant, elles arrivent au lycée avec des demi-cercles sombres et assortis sous leurs yeux.

* * *

><p>Elles ont finalement passé l'étape où la politesse est forcée mais la confortable nouvelle atmosphère amène les disputes au sujet de questions que Quinn pense pouvoir poser en toute sécurité sans finir dans sa voiture.<p>

Elle ne peut même pas se souvenir de la dispute, mais les pères de Rachel ne sont pas à la maison, donc tous les coups sont permis alors que les deux se préparent à s'affronter dans le salon.

Rachel tient mieux ses positions chez elle que dans les couloirs de McKinley, mais finit tout de même avec le visage rouge et frustrée et les deux s'enfuient d'un pas rapide dans leur chambre respective, aucune n'en sortant avant le matin.

Rachel s'est déjà mise en route pour l'école avant que Quinn ne puisse lui offrir un drapeau blanc déguisé en offre de la conduire en voiture.

* * *

><p>« Je suis quasiment sûre que c'est illégal », dit Quinn en avançant à travers son ancienne résidence avec Rachel, les menant dans la cuisine et le hall d'entrée.<p>

« Tu as toujours une clé, Quinn. Donc tu- » Elle se cogne au dos de Quinn quand la blonde s'arrête net dans l'embrasure d'une porte.

« Tout est parti », chuchote Quinn. Son ancienne chambre violette est maintenant peinte en un beige sans éclat, les meubles arrangés différemment et toute trace de l'ancienne fille Fabray a été effacée. Elle a l'impression qu'un poids est posé sur sa poitrine et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, puis coulent sur ses joues.

« Quinn… je suis désolée », offre faiblement Rachel. Quinn se tourne et elles se dirigent lentement vers la sortie, remarquant maintenant les nombreuses photos manquantes qui étaient auparavant accrochées aux murs.

Quinn secoue la tête. « Ne le sois pas. Je ne devrais pas être surprise. Je- » Elle s'arrête, Rachel se cognant encore une fois contre elle. Une très jolie femme, blonde, à l'air fatigué, se tient devant elles au bout du hall.

Mrs. Fabray a l'air presque aussi effrayé de les voir qu'elles le sont. Elle jette un coup d'œil au ventre de Quinn mais détourne rapidement les yeux vers le sol en parlant.

« Ton père voulait jeter tes affaires mais je… Tout est emballé dans le garage. C'est, um… c'est marqué pour le Secours Populaire. Je vais le laisser… je vais le laisser déverrouillé pour que tu puisses passer les récupérer ce soir. Il n'est pas en ville… » Elle lève les yeux, comme pour s'excuser, semblant vouloir dire plus. Mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle attrape son sac à main et part rapidement, laissant les deux filles stupéfaites.

« Quinn… » La voix de Rachel est à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Ses doigts frôlent l'épaule de Quinn mais la blonde s'écarte et dit qu'elle veut partir.

Quinn passe la nuit dans sa chambre et les pères de Rachel proposent d'aller récupérer ses affaires pour elle.

* * *

><p>Elle pense qu'avoir des nausées matinales à huit heures du soir est tout simplement stupide.<p>

* * *

><p>« Ma mère dit que tu t'es fait virer de chez toi, il y a, genre, deux semaines », lâche Santana au milieu de Glee. On était dans les cinq premières minutes de répétition et tout le monde bavardait ou s'occupait de ses affaires en attendant que Mr. Schuester photocopie les chansons sélectionnées pour la semaine suivante. « C'est vrai ? »<p>

Tout le monde dans la salle est immédiatement silencieux alors qu'ils regardent Quinn. Les yeux de Rachel rencontrent les siens pour quelques secondes, puis elle les redirige vers le magazine sur ses genoux, prenant une gorgée du thé qu'elle a dans sa main gauche.

« Oui », dit Quinn sèchement, redressant le dos. Tout le monde dévie son regard, inconfortable, excepté Finn, qui a l'air perplexe, et Santana et Brittany qui la fixent avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Eh bien ! Où est-ce que tu vis ? » demande Santana avec incrédulité, ignorant l'excuse polie que Mr. Schuester commence à donner en entrant.

Quinn essaie de feuilleter nonchalamment les papiers devant elle et dit simplement, « Chez Rachel. »

Quinn est sûre qu'elle pourrait entendre une épingle tomber - même Mr. Schuester semble pris par surprise par la nouvelle. Mais le silence est immédiatement brisé par le rire bruyant de Mercedes.

« Je pourrais peut-être installer une caméra dans cette maison ? Car ce show serait probablement mieux que Big Brother et Celebrity Rehab combinés. »

« Comment on peut être sûrs qu'elle n'a pas tué et enterré la vraie Rachel ? Elle », dit Artie en pointant la brune qui continue de boire tranquillement son thé, « est probablement un robot ou autre chose. »

« Ne sois pas bête, Artie », dit Rachel sèchement. « Quinn ne pourrait jamais assembler un robot. Elle n'aime pas lire les instructions. »

Quinn rit et s'assoit près d'elle. « C'est vrai. J'ai deux mains gauches de toute façon. »

Rachel la regarde et renvoit le sourire que Quinn lui donne.

Tous dans la salle sont effrayés et ils contemplent sérieusement l'idée de robot d'Artie.

* * *

><p>La Rachel du week-end est très différente de la Rachel de la semaine.<p>

La Rachel de la semaine porte des pulls et de longues jupes et des Mary Jane et des collants.

La Rachel du week-end porte des shorts courts et des t-shirts_ serrés_.

Elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle ne va nulle part le week-end, et porte donc ce qu'elle trouve.

Un samedi après-midi, Quinn trouve Rachel en train de faire des brownies. Elle lui jette un regard et lui dit, « Salut », avant de continuer.

C'est à ce moment que Quinn remarque les jambes longues et bronzées de Rachel. Et le morceau de ventre qui se montre quand elle attrape les noix sur l'étagère. Les cheveux lâchés de Rachel tombent dans ses yeux et elle les remet immédiatement en arrière d'un mouvement de tête. Elle plonge un doigt dans la pâte et apporte l'ongle couvert de chocolat à sa bouche, fermant les yeux et laissant échapper un petit gémissement au goût.

Quinn se sent chaude et troublée et fait rapidement demi-tour pour descendre les escaliers. C'est la faute des hormones.

* * *

><p>L'odeur de hot-dogs en train de cuire, un jour de match de football, a pour effet de faire courir Quinn promptement derrière le stand de nourriture et vomir.<p>

La même chose arrive quand elle voit du porc haché grésiller dans la poêle dans un restaurant.

Le porc est officiellement banni de la maison des Berry.

« Je suis sûr que c'est censé se passer comme ça de toute manière », dit Ike.

* * *

><p>Quinn s'assoit dans la salle de répétition avec Finn, Rachel et Puck.<p>

Elle pleure silencieusement et ne peut pas complètement croiser leurs regards écarquillés.

Finn a l'air dévasté. Rachel a l'air de ne pas savoir de quoi avoir l'air. Et Puck a l'air de Puck.

Rachel suit Finn lorsqu'il se lève pour partir.

Puck lui demande pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de le lui dire.

Quinn dit que c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas que cet enfant naisse dans un mensonge.

Puck ne comprend pas.

Quinn n'attendait pas qu'il comprenne.

Rachel et Finn reviennent. Finn cogne Puck sur le nez quand il se lève. Personne ne tressaille.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Quinn, « Je pense qu'on devrait certainement rompre. » Quinn rit un peu et acquiesce, parce que Finn reste Finn. « Je… Je ne sais pas comment, et ça va probablement me prendre du temps, mais tu es toujours mon amie et je serai là pour t'aider autant que je le peux, Quinn. » Il regarde Puck, qui lui fait un signe de tête comme s'il savait ce à quoi Finn pense. « On sera tous là. »

Quinn l'étreint et sanglote et se rappelle de remercier Rachel pour ce qu'elle a dit à Finn.

« J'aime bien serrer des filles enceintes dans mes bras mais je pense que j'ai besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ou quelque chose comme ça. »

* * *

><p>Tout le monde dans Glee est choqué par les nouvelles, mais ils le sont encore plus en voyant ces quatre-là arriver ensemble en riant le lendemain.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel l'accompagne à son échographie pour déterminer le sexe. Michael démarre la machine à ultrasons, presse la gelée froide contre son ventre arrondi qui ne finit pas de grandir.<p>

« D'accord », dit Michael en actionnant la palette, la déplaçant, appuyant sur un bouton de temps à autre. « Tu vois ça ? C'est la tête du bébé, et ce sont ses pieds là-bas et », il regarde l'écran de plus près et sourit, l'inclinant vers elles, « Quinn Fabray, j'aimerais que tu fasses la connaissance de ta fille. »

Quinn a l'impression que l'air a été aspiré de son corps, puis pleure (évidemment, parce qu'elle pleure pour n'importe quoi maintenant) et sourit. Rachel pousse un cri aigu et rit et Michael donne une photo à Quinn avant de s'excuser.

Elle lance un coup d'œil à Rachel et se sent plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a été depuis des mois. Rachel regarde la photo avant de reposer son front contre celui de Quinn, souriant largement. Elle place un baiser sur son nez et au coin de son œil et puis en presse un persistant sur ses lèvres avant de regarder une nouvelle fois la photo.

* * *

><p>Le baiser de Rachel a le goût de gloss à la pêche et de larmes.<p>

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, Quinn laisse une copie de la photo dans son ancienne boîte aux lettres. Elle est dans une enveloppe adressée à sa mère, bien qu'elle sache que de toute façon, sa mère ouvre tout le courrier.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn redoute Thanksgiving. Elle n'aimait pas ça chez elle. C'était toujours tendu à cause de disputes tacites de famille. Tout mijotait normalement jusqu'à la tarte à la citrouille et résultait en un objet de cassé.<p>

Mais un Thanksgiving chez les Berry est bien différent. Les parents de Ike, son frère et le fils de son frère arrivent. La sœur de Michael, sa mère et ses nièces et neveux viennent. Et Quinn se sent plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avant que la maison ne se remplisse de nouvelles personnes.

« Calme-toi, Quinn. Ils connaissent tous ta situation et sont tous très impatients de te rencontrer. Tu es de la famille maintenant », dit Michael en l'enveloppant d'un de ses bras.

La nuit se passe mieux qu'elle se l'était imaginée. Ils sont tous assis autour de la grande table à manger, se passant de la nourriture et riant. Ils adressent la parole à Quinn et regardent ses yeux et non son ventre. Elle se sent à l'aise et rit et apprécie Thanksgiving pour la première fois.

Les grands-parents de Rachel lui disent à quel point ils sont heureux de l'avoir dans la famille.

Plus tard, elle et Rachel s'assoient dans le sous-sol avec ses cousins. Les garçons se courent après avec des pistolets en plastique et la fille regarde « C'est Thanksgiving, Charlie Brown ». Rachel s'assoit avec sa plus jeune cousine entre ses jambes, la jeune Ashley d'un an. Elles actionnent les pages du livre animé, Rachel n'étant plus autorisée à le lui lire car Ashley se met en colère et frappe les jambes de Rachel si elle essaie.

« Tu as déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ? » demande Quinn, sa main reposant sur son ventre pendant qu'elle regarde à moitié l'épisode spécial de Charlie Brown.

Rachel lève les yeux vers elle, un peu surprise par la question. « Je crois. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être une bonne mère cependant. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais de temps en temps je peux être légèrement égocentrique. »

Quinn rit. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Rachel était capable d'autodérision.

Rachel sourit narquoisement, « Tu as déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ? »

Quinn lui frappe la tête avec un oreiller.

* * *

><p>« Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter d'être TOUJOURS autoritaire ? » crie Quinn depuis le hall.<p>

« Je ne sais pas, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter d'être aussi chiante ? » rétorque Rachel.

Michael et Ike décident qu'ils attendront que les filles n'aient plus autant d'hormones dans leur organisme avant de ressortir le plateau de Monopoly.

* * *

><p>Elle apprend de petites choses. Comme le fait que Rachel n'arrive jamais à épeler ou écrire nausée du premier coup. Son livre préféré est le Journal d'Anne Frank. Elle ne peut pas supporter Tom Cruise mais si Jerry Maguire passe à la télévision, elle ne peut pas ne pas le regarder. Elle n'a pas de faible pour les sucreries sauf le chocolat, spécialement les barres Hershey's aux cookies et à la crème.<p>

* * *

><p>« D'accord », dit Rachel en finissant de leur tendre à chacun un livre, un stylo et un bloc-notes. « Je vous ai donné le même livre de noms pour bébés. On va tous regarder et en choisir dix que l'on aime bien. »<p>

« Pourquoi ? » demande Finn, feuilletant les premières pages.

« Parce que », dit Rachel comme si c'était évident, « il semble que c'est la seule façon que chacune de nos suggestions soit entendue. Si le même prénom apparaît sur plus d'une liste, on saura alors que ça pourra possiblement être ça. »

Ils débutent. Les filles prennent quinze minutes. Il faut une demi-heure aux garçons.

« Est-ce que vous lisez au même rythme qu'un CM1 ? » demande Quinn, irritée.

« Hey ! C'est une grande décision. Je considère mes options. » dit Puck en s'indignant. Finn lève la tête et acquiesce, d'accord avec lui.

« Ouais, je dois aller faire pipi de toute façon. » Elle se lève et va vers les toilettes, ignorant les regards dégoûtés que les garçons lui lancent.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils épluchent les listes une par une. Ils estiment ceux de Rachel trop bizarres, ceux de Quinn trop fillette, et ceux de Puck trop idiots. Ils sont tous surpris, en revanche, à quel point la liste de Finn est bien pensée.

« Ben, j'ai pris ça au sérieux. On doit se souvenir que le bébé va devoir vivre avec ce nom toute sa vie. N'ayez pas l'air choqué. C'est juste des noms, ce n'est pas sorcier. »

En tout et pour tout, cela leur prend deux heures, mais ils réduisent la liste à trois noms.

Emily.

Audrey.

Natalie.

Ils ne pensent pas pouvoir réellement choisir avant de la voir.

* * *

><p>Rachel ne regarde pas beaucoup la télévision mais Quinn lui fait accrocher à quelques émissions.<p>

Elles regardent _America's Next Top Model_ pour voir Tyra Banks devenir de plus en plus folle.

Elles regardent _Property Virgins_ car elles aiment voir des gens penser qu'ils auront un manoir à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour 100 000 dollars.

Et elles regardent _The Real Housewives on New Jersey_ parce qu'elles trouvent les autres ennuyeuses et pensent que la télévision trash est un péché mignon acceptable.

Rachel fait regarder à Quinn la NBC les jeudis parce qu'elle a attendu des années pour voir le mariage de Jim et Pam et _Saturday Night Live_ parce que c'est hilarant.

Quinn aime de plus en plus _Saturday Night Live_ chaque semaine car elle n'a jamais vu Rachel rire aussi fort que lorsque Kristen Wiig arrive sur l'écran.

* * *

><p>« Est-ce qu'on va un jour en parler ? » dit Quinn en fixant le plafond de la salle de bains. Son ventre culmine maintenant au-dessus de la surface de l'eau comme un iceberg lorsqu'elle est dans la baignoire.<p>

« Hm ? » répond Rachel depuis sa place sur le sol en face de la baignoire. Elle fixe le livre de chimie sur ses genoux, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu m'as embrassée. »

Le visage de Rachel rougit mais elle ne lève pas les yeux. Son regard reste collé sur le manuel mais Quinn sait qu'elle ne lit plus car quand elle lit elle mâchonne sa lèvre inférieure.

Quinn soupire et repose son regard sur le plafond. Elle attend quelques minutes avant de se remettre à parler.

« Cher journal, il y a quelques semaines j'ai découvert qu'une petite fille de cent grammes était la raison derrière mes douleurs de dos et mes chevilles enflées. Aussi, Rachel m'a embrassée. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était une surprise. » Elle glisse ses yeux vers la gauche pour voir Rachel dans la même position. « Mais, j'espère qu'elle va le refaire. »

Rachel lève instantanément la tête et ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Quinn. La blonde attend une réponse puis ferme les yeux, soupirant doucement tout en posant ses mains sur son ventre. « Tu sais », commence-t-elle, « tu peux m'embrasser si tu en as envie. »

Elle entend Rachel inspirer fortement. Puis le silence revient. Elle entend du bruit et ouvre les yeux. Rachel est près de la baignoire maintenant, les doigts recourbés sur le bord. Elle a l'air terrifié.

Elle se penche lentement et son nez cogne contre celui de Quinn mais elle ne s'arrête pas avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

* * *

><p>Le baiser de Rachel a le goût de gloss à la pêche et de chocolat.<p>

* * *

><p>Elles marchent dans l'avenue principale avec Santana (qui estime qu'elles en valent la peine) et Brittany (qui adore le ventre de Quinn), le bras de Rachel est lié à celui de Quinn et elles rient toutes et observent les vitrines des magasins.<p>

Elles sont arrêtées devant l'animalerie - Rachel et Brittany ont leurs nez pressé contre la vitre - quand Quinn le voit.

Son père sort de l'épicerie et s'arrête sur son chemin quand il la voit. Ses yeux descendent sur son ventre.

Rachel rit, non consciente de l'action qui se joue, et presse un baiser contre sa joue après avoir fait une blague et soudain, Quinn ne se sent plus prise sur le fait.

Quinn sourit, se tourne et enveloppe ses bras autour de Rachel, riant dans ses cheveux. Elle peut voir l'expression vide de son père du coin de l'œil, avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour et parte.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, une copie de sa carte grise est déposée dans leur boîte aux lettres. Elle a été mise à son nom. Elle appelle l'assurance pour mettre un place un paiement mais on l'informe que ça a déjà été payé pour les deux prochaines années.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn est assise à l'envers sur une chaise, un oreiller reposant entre son ventre et l'acajou. Elle est installée devant le canapé, sans son haut, et Rachel lui frictionne le dos et elle a l'impression d'être au paradis.<p>

« Tu es sûre que tes pères n'ont besoin de rien ? » demande-t-elle, appréciant la sensation d'apaisement que lui prodiguent les doigts délicats de Rachel de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Quinn, ils ne vont pas accepter. Je n'ai pas le droit non plus de les aider financièrement. Ils me disent juste d'acheter pour mes cousins. »

« J'ai l'impression que je dois leur donner quelque chose, Rachel. Et à toi, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, ce sont mes deux dents de devant », chante-t-elle doucement.

Quinn grogne et se retourne.

« Et si je les cognais pour toi, Berry ? »

« Tu vas voir ce que je vais faire… » rit Rachel en levant ses poings.

« Je pense que je pourrais facilement gagner », dit Quinn en souriant d'un air narquois.

« Eh bien, je ne frappe pas les femmes enceintes, alors reviens me parler dans quelques mois ? Je suis sûre que je serais de taille pour ça. »

Quinn rit et se penche, l'embrassant.

Être déjà débarrassée de sa chemise accélère un peu les choses.

* * *

><p>Quinn passe ses examens facilement. Ne plus faire partie des Cheerios ni avoir de vie sociale régulière, combiné avec Rachel en tant que camarade d'études lui permet de finir avant l'heure tous ses écrits.<p>

Glee lui pèse sur le dos, cependant. Et ses chevilles. Et elle doit sortir de salle toutes les demi-heures pour aller aux toilettes.

Elle entre une nuit après que Rachel se soit endormie et se glisse dans le lit avec elle.

Rachel sourit à la pression du ventre de Quinn contre le creux de ses reins.

Elles décident de dormir dans le lit de Quinn à partir de maintenant.

C'est bien plus pratique pour deux filles et un bébé.

* * *

><p>Elle tire Brittany comme Père Noël Secret de Glee. La limite de dépenses est de soixante dollars, alors elle écume l'internet et fait une très bonne affaire en achetant les trois premières saisons d'America's Next Top Model. Brittany crie quand elle ouvre la boîte et la remercie avec profusion.<p>

Son Père Noël Secret est Kurt. Quand elle ouvre la boîte, elle pleure presque en voyant une demi-douzaine de grenouillères de marque. Elle voit une étiquette de prix restée sur l'une et ses yeux s'élargissent à la vue des chiffres. Kurt l'arrache.

« Je ne dirais rien si tu ne dis rien », dit-il nonchalamment, bougeant ses yeux de droite à gauche pour voir si quelqu'un regarde.

* * *

><p>« C'était un ancien grand sous-sol. La salle de bains était là, mais c'est tout. » Quinn est sur le côté, ses jambes étirées pour que ses pieds restent sur les genoux de Rachel. Rachel serre et frotte ses chevilles et mollets de la façon la plus merveilleuse et Quinn sent ses yeux se fermer. « Mes papas ont ajouté les trois chambres il y a quatre ans. »<p>

* * *

><p>« Ça n'a aucune importance ! » crie Quinn.<p>

« Il y a des règles pour une raison, Quinn ! » répond Rachel sur le même ton.

Michael et Ike décident d'ajouter le Scrabble à la liste des jeux bannis.

Ils laissent Quinn allumer la première bougie sur la Menorah et ils ouvrent un cadeau chaque nuit pendant huit jours, et elle décide qu'elle aime Hanukah et ses traditions.

Quinn aime décorer l'arbre. Elle le faisait avec ses parents parce que c'était avant que la famille arrive. Elle aimait tout le processus, mais cela commençait à devenir de moins en moins drôle au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Ils achetaient un arbre en plastique, puis en eurent un avec les lumières déjà dessus. Quelques décorations se sont cassées année après année mais elle aimait toujours le faire car il était trop tôt pour que les disputes des vacances commencent.

La maison de Rachel est, sans surprise, décorée sur son trente et un avec des décorations de Noël et Hanukah. Ce n'est pas du toc, c'est accueillant et festif et Quinn aime l'odeur de la cannelle qui flotte dans l'air à chaque fois qu'elle passe par la porte. L'arbre est véritable et ils passent le jeudi avant Noël avec du lait de poule et une tonne de lumières emmêlées.

Rachel sort ses vêtements de Noël et Quinn est un peu plus que dégoûtée. Elle fait asseoir Rachel avec Kurt, Mercedes et Brittany et accomplit une intervention. Rachel est d'abord provocante, mais sa volonté se brise quand ils la convainquent de donner la majorité des vêtements au Secours Populaire. Elle reste cependant sur son terrain quand il s'agit de ses pulls à carreaux.

« Quinn, je te tuerais si tu touches à mes pulls. »

Quinn la croit complètement.

* * *

><p>Le matin de Noël est passé avec la famille de Michael et il y a des tas de papiers cadeaux et Quinn ne peut s'empêcher de remercier toute la famille pour leurs cadeaux.<p>

Rachel l'embrasse sous le gui devant ses parents et ils n'y regardent pas à deux fois.

* * *

><p>Ils passent la nouvelle année avec les Gleeks. Tout le monde est là, excepté Mercedes et Artie qui sont à l'étranger pour les vacances.<p>

Quinn est surprise quand les joueurs de foot et Brittany et Santana arrivent. Elle a entendu parler des fêtes qui ont lieu ce soir et ne peut pas croire qu'ils ont voulu être ici.

« Je dois garder un œil sur ma Baby Mama », dit Puck avec un sourire charmant.

« Britt m'a amenée ici », dit Santana, roulant des yeux et se renfrognant. Brittany sourit.

Ils passent la nuit à jouer à Beatles Rock Band et Quinn n'a jamais rit aussi fort en voyant Puck chanter avec dédain « Here Comes The Sun ». Rachel s'énerve, disant que c'est sa chanson préférée et qu'il devrait la prendre sérieusement et ils se chamaillent pendant une demi-heure.

Quand le décompte est fait tout le monde applaudit, et c'est le chaos dans la minute, et elle vole un baiser à Rachel. Elle lève les yeux pour voir Tina qui les regarde, mais elle ne fait que sourire et elle enlace Mike lorsqu'il fond sur elle pour la faire tourner.

* * *

><p>Leur première fois n'est pas du tout jolie. C'est maladroit et le ventre de Quinn est plus d'une fois en travers de leur chemin. Elles jurent et soufflent et Rachel pleure parce que ça fait mal et elle jure de ne plus jamais le refaire.<p>

La nuit suivante, elles le refont.

Rachel est satisfaite et en sueur et souriante quand elle dit qu'elle pense que cela pourrait peut-être devenir une chose fréquente.

* * *

><p>Glee devient de plus en plus dur.<p>

Mr. Schuester la prend à part un jour pour la féliciter sur l'amélioration de sa voix. Et lui assure qu'elle peut lui dire si l'un des pas de danse est trop difficile, car c'est assez simple pour pouvoir en changer.

* * *

><p>Elle va toujours déjeuner avec Brittany et Santana.<p>

« Comment c'est ? Vivre avec Rachel ? » demande Santana en dévorant son cheeseburger au double bacon.

Quinn respire entre ses dents et boit de l'eau, perdant rapidement l'appétit à la vue de morceaux de porc sur le bœuf. Le bacon lui manque souvent, mais pas aujourd'hui.

« C'est super. Ses parents sont géniaux. Elle est définitivement beaucoup moins nerveuse quand elle est chez elle. »

* * *

><p>Rachel entre un jour dans la salle de bains pour trouver Quinn pleurant sur le sol près de la balance.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel est assise derrière elle sur le lit, ses bras frottant du beurre de cacao sur le ventre de Quinn, déposant un baiser sur son cou pâle de temps à autre lorsqu'elles le sentent.<p>

Elles s'arrêtent toutes deux et baissent le regard vers le ventre de Quinn, sidérées.

« Quinn… c'était…? »

Ça arrive encore.

Quinn rit alors que les bras de Rachel l'enveloppent fortement, des baisers parsemant son cou et l'arrière de sa tête.

« Je pense qu'elle va devenir une joueuse de foot. »

* * *

><p>Rachel décide que Quinn a tort et que ces coups de pied sont clairement ceux d'une danseuse.<p>

* * *

><p>Ils sont hors de l'État la veille de l'anniversaire de Quinn, l'adrénaline d'être arrivés à la seconde place redescendant. Mr. Schuester les emmène dehors pour célébrer les deux événements.<p>

Ils ne rentrent pas à l'hôtel avant minuit passé, tout le monde parlant avec agitation, recevant des regards noirs de la part des têtes qui sortent pour vérifier d'où vient ce bruit dans les couloirs.

C'est leur troisième hôtel en quatre nuits, la compétition ayant commencé le mercredi de la semaine dernière. Tous étaient excités de prendre une pause du lycée et encore plus excités de ramener chez eux un trophée en argent.

Quinn roule des yeux quand ils apprennent que les garçons dorment dans un autre étage.

« Et pourtant je suis une publicité vivante sur les émerveillements du sexe. »

Rachel rit pendant qu'elles se glissent au lit, Tina, leur autre colocataire, toujours dehors en train de parler à Santana.

« Ton cadeau est à la maison, au fait. Tu l'auras demain », Elle enroule ses bras autour du ventre de Quinn, et soupire de contentement dans ses cheveux.

« C'est plus grand qu'une boîte à déjeuner ? »

« Tu verras. »

Les pères de Rachel les accueillent à l'école, et les filles parlent avec enthousiasme de la compétition jusqu'à la maison. Quand ils arrivent, elles posent leurs sacs devant la porte, exténuées par leur weekend. Mais ça n'empêche pas Rachel de pratiquement la tirer par la main dans les escaliers.

Les mains de Michael couvrent ses yeux et elle est menée à droite.

« Okay, prête ? Surprise. »

Les yeux de Quinn fixent avec incrédulité l'ancien bureau-devenu une chambre d'enfants. Les murs sont d'un beige-gris, tous les meubles en bois sombre. C'est accentué par une literie rose et des jouets et des décalcomanies de différentes couleurs illuminent la pièce.

Elle est submergée et commence à pleurer et se retourne pour tous les embrasser.

Ike rit. « Faire ça en quatre jours était un cauchemar. On aurait dû faire venir une équipe de HGTV pour nous donner de l'argent pour le faire. »

Le cadeau du Glee Club est un couffin que Mercedes et Tina apportent et elle a l'impression qu'il ne peut plus y avoir d'eau dans son corps après toutes les larmes qu'elle a versées.

* * *

><p>« J'avais oublié à quel point je détestais ce jeu », soupire Quinn.<p>

« Ouais, ç'avait l'air bien moins ennuyeux il y a dix ans », admet Rachel.

Michael et Ike soupirent en regardant le jeu abandonné de Mouse Trap sur la table.

* * *

><p>Quinn a toujours aimé se réveiller près de Rachel. Il est tôt, avant six heures, et elles sont toutes les deux allongées face à face dans le lit. Rachel endormie est comme le calme avant la tempête. Quand l'alarme sonnera, elle sera debout à faire un million de choses, mais pour l'instant, elle est paisible.<p>

Elle glisse sa main dans le dos nu de l'autre fille, la reposant où sa paume s'adapte parfaitement juste avant la courbe de ses hanches.

Rachel ouvre les yeux et sourit avant de les refermer.

« Comment ai-je pu passer de head cheerleader à lesbienne enceinte ? » demande-t-elle pensivement à l'autre fille.

« Je suis juste _vraiment_ bonne. »

* * *

><p>Quinn pense que l'idée est infâme. Et ce n'est pas la nausée de la grossesse qui parle. L'idée de la bouche de quelqu'un en bas est dégoûtante, purement et simplement. Mais Rachel a toujours repoussé les limites.<p>

Elle fixe Quinn quand elle dit qu'elle déteste se regarder dans le miroir et qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre comment Rachel peut la trouver attirante avec un ballon de plage pour ventre. Rachel, à son tour, pousse Quinn sur le lit et l'embrasse brutalement et puis se déplace jusqu'à l'endroit où les genoux de Quinn sont repliés sur le bord du lit, levant les hanches de Quinn pour l'aider à retirer son sous-vêtement. Seulement Rachel ne remonte pas.

Elle sent un baiser chaud presser l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche.

« Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Derrière son ventre distendu, Rachel la fait taire.

« Rachel, ne sois pas dégueu- » elle s'interrompt, ses hanches se secouant à la sensation des lèvres de Rachel sur elle.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » demande Rachel, pressant fermement sa langue sur le clitoris de Quinn.

« Non. Non, non, non, non… »

Elle n'aurait jamais cru Rachel si persuasive.

* * *

><p>La réalisation lui apparaît un jour, un mois avant la date à laquelle le bébé est prévu.<p>

« Puck est le père. »

Rachel la fixe. « Oui Quinn. On le sait tous maintenant. »

« Mais… elle pourrait lui ressembler. »

* * *

><p>Ses rêves sont maintenant hantés par un bébé qui ressemble à Puck.<p>

* * *

><p>Le travail commence deux semaines plus tôt, perdant les eaux sur le parking de l'école, juste après Glee.<p>

Kurt les conduit à l'hôpital, Finn est sur le siège avant et lui dit comment respirer, Quinn est à l'arrière et lui demande de la fermer. Puck est à sa droite, essayant de ne pas être un obstacle et Rachel est à gauche, en train d'appeler son père pour lui demander d'amener le sac de Quinn et d'appeler papa à l'hôpital.

Ça fait mal. Et elle crie à cause de la douleur et Michael lui dit qu'elle est dilatée et Puck fait l'erreur de regarder voir ce que cela veut dire et faillit s'évanouir. Dans le même temps, Finn fait l'erreur de demander en plaisantant si cela fait _si_ mal.

Quinn lui crie des choses haineuses.

(Il est sûr à 90% qu'il aura besoin d'un psychiatre après l'incident.)

Sa main gauche alterne entre serrer celles de Puck et de Finn pendant que sa droite reste dans celle de Rachel pendant les cinq heures. Ike assiste Michael ainsi que l'infirmière - la mère de Brittany - et Quinn jure devant Dieu que cet enfant sort avec les griffes de Freddy Krueger.

« La tête est là, Quinn. Tu t'en sors très bien. Pousse encore un grand coup. »

Le cri d'un bébé emplit la salle à 21h04 et Quinn s'effondre sur le lit. Ils lui remettent son enfant et elle est couverte de sang et de choses blanches et magnifique.

Ils nettoient le bébé et Rachel embrasse sa tempe et pleure avec elle.

Finn court dehors pour dire à l'équipe que le bébé Fabray anonyme est officiellement né.

Quinn tient la parfaite petite fille à dix doigts, dix orteils, deux kilos huit cent grammes et elle sourit et pleure et toute l'équipe de Glee entre et sourit et pleure. Mr. Schuester et Miss Pillsbury restent sur le côté pour parler aux pères de Rachel.

Puck et Finn la tiennent pendant que tout le monde roucoule.

« Tu veux vraiment l'appeler Emily Rae Fabray ? »

Quinn acquiesce avec véhémence.

« Pourquoi Rae ? » demande quelqu'un.

« Parce que c'est un peu comme Rachel. »

Personne n'est plus choqué que Rachel.

* * *

><p>Il y a des cartes et des fleurs partout dans la chambre quand le dernier visiteur est autorisé à y entrer.<p>

Mrs. Fabray arrive juste avant onze heures, et Rachel s'excuse depuis la chaise près du lit de Quinn.

« Mr. Berry m'a appelée et m'a dit que tu avais accouché ce soir… Alors je t'ai… amené ta couverture de bébé. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir. » Elle avance un peu plus dans la salle quand Quinn acquiesce.

« J'ai déposé quelques-unes de tes affaires chez Rachel. » Elle donne la couverture à Quinn, jetant un coup d'œil dans le berceau à côté du lit.

« Tu peux la tenir. » Sa mère sursaute légèrement au son de la voix et a l'air partagé. Quinn lui donne le bénéfice du doute, « Si tu en as envie. »

Judy baisse le regard vers les curieux yeux noisette qui la fixent et prend sa petite-fille dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Quinn se réveille avec Rachel, fixant le bébé endormi dans ses bras.<p>

« Elle est parfaite. »

Quinn acquiesce.

« Elle est tout comme sa mère. »

Quinn rit pendant que Rachel place Emily dans ses bras. « En revanche, je crois que la pauvre enfant a le nez de Puck. »

Rachel sourit. « Ce n'est pas un si mauvais compromis. »


End file.
